


断崖下的湖面

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: @DearDrDu太太的脑洞，架空着来写了；关于拯救的小故事，应该是拯救吧……但没到“救赎”的程度……？或者兼而有之或者以上未满？





	断崖下的湖面

（一）

 

剑士牢牢地掐住目标的后颈；他右手紧握手中贯穿火种舱的长刀，维持着钳制对方不断痉挛的躯体靠在墙边的姿势。

深紫色的粘稠能量液顺着剑刃曲折地流下，浸染进他指节的缝隙中，又仿佛怎么也流不尽似的汩汩下行，在他的肘部稍作停留后一滴一滴地落向早已一片狼藉的地面。深夜的会议室内十分寂静，液体低落的声音犹如调慢的钟表走针，沉闷又压抑。

从胸口传来明显的抽搐感到失去意识只需九秒，而放完全身的血液则得花上至少二十分钟；他现在可没时间干这个。放倒胸口被洞穿的议员后，剑士随意地抹了一把溅到脸上的能量液揩到将死之人身上，探过身去扯他仍在忽明忽灭的光镜。

“冒犯了……”他低声说道，斗篷下的蓝色眼睛里闪过一丝悲悯，手指却毫不犹豫地摸索着光镜与眼眶贴合的空隙，迅速将目标的左眼拔了出来，同时另一只手精准地在喉管的某个部位碾下去废了他的发声器，以免这人临死前的哀鸣给自己增添不必要的麻烦。

腻烦，无休止的工作从没像现在一样惹人生厌。更可悲的是，这种混杂着落寞的异样情绪偏偏就选择在他正打算从泥淖中抽身的时候袭卷而来，让他疲惫不堪。干这一行所必须知晓的得失，漂移早就明白——在巨大的风险中博取可观的利益，在某种程度上跟风险投资相似。事实上，除了那位似乎永远都与他意见不合的医生，周围环境给他的一切反馈都是如此正面，正面得近乎让他以为自己就是为此而生的；换句话来说，他的确干得不错。委托人们肯定他办事的成效，把一些棘手难办的活儿交到他头上：小至私仇大到政治暗杀，他来者不拒。虽然在这过程中也有不少人早就恨透了他，时不时雇些伙计想给漂移的脑袋来上一下，不过感谢普神，他还能应付。

 

通常只有在事后回忆从前，人们才会意识到原本是有机会逃离的，他无条理地思考着。假如在那个普通平凡的长夏他没选择坐落着诊所的那条街道，一切远不至于如此复杂。假如昨天他能回应……

 

简单割断附着于光镜上的视觉传感管线后，他听到远处传来警卫混乱的脚步声。剑士迅速站起身，甩掉刃上淋漓的鲜血收刀入鞘，在夜色掩映中轻盈地跃出窗台。雨幕与浓雾遮蔽了他的身影；当第一个警卫进入房间的时候，只是徒然地捕捉到他斗篷的尾梢从窗边一掠而过。

他紧攥着那枚象征杀戮的光镜，这是需要交给委托人的。上面的余温沁入手掌，令漂移咬紧了牙关。冰凉滂沱的雨理应早就将脸上的血水冲刷殆尽，但他总感到辛辣的火焰在手心，脸颊，以至所有沾染过死者鲜血的部位上，带着恶意、永无止息地灼灼燃烧。

 

惨剧发生后的十分钟，警卫队在议会大楼后的山崖上距离剑士六十英尺的地方将他包围起来。红蓝色的灯光闪烁着，尖锐的警笛声即便在雨中也格外刺耳。

“举起手——放下武器，转过身往这边走过来。”长官拿着扩音器向对方喊话，但那个隐匿于斗篷里的杀手就像没听见一般，往崖边撤了半步。看到他这样的举动，警员手中的枪管无声地往上抬了抬。沉默了几秒后，被浓雾萦绕着的剑士缓缓举起双手向他们的方向转过身子，斗篷的帽檐垂在眼前，看不清他的脸。

“我看他不像是要……”副手拿起对讲机跟长官使了个眼色，“ 各单位注意瞄准。”

 

但警方终究还是慢了一步。剑士在他们犹豫不决时不动声色地将身体重心往后移，踩准某次雨水溅落在眼前水坑的时机，向身后的虚空中退了一大步。

大多数探员目瞪口呆地看着他就那样伸开双臂，直直坠落下去消失在断崖边，甚至忘记了向他开火；在目标脱离视野前的一秒钟，他们的光镜捕捉到了在一片黯淡的灰色中那人带着叹息意味的湛蓝双眼——等他们赶到悬崖边往下张望，只能于雾气里勉强分辨出泛着诡谲波涛的湖水。

 

怎么说呢，探员们不约而同都觉得那人跳下去的场景传递出某种诞妄失实的美感来，就像是雨中的烈焰。

 

 

（二）

一个月前

读完最后一行诊疗报告，救护车抬起头，看到了无声息坐在对面座位上向他微笑的漂移，着实被吓了一跳——不单是由于他的骤然出现。年轻人一副半死不活的样子：他的左臂不知道被丢掉什么鬼地方去了；胸口的装甲支离破碎，隐约可以看见里面散逸出光芒的火种舱；能量液从残缺不全的腹甲下往外渗出来，染得他捂在伤口上的手掌都变了颜色；惨不忍睹。大夫的逻辑模块卡了一下，差点宕机。

“你搞什么鬼！？”他从身旁的手术台上一把摸过电路冷却喷枪，匆忙过去检查漂移的伤势。维持着这个状态那人居然还能不发出一点声响地出现在他对面，医生都不知道究竟是该担忧漂移的机体状态还是赞扬他过于顽强的意志了。

“嗨，老救。”剑士略带疲惫地笑着，指了指胸口发生明显位移的火种。“它抽得慌……咳，我想我可能得来一针了。”他抱歉地看了救护车一眼，竭力想让自己的声音显得不那么嘶哑，却发现给发声器增压的部件早就不见了踪影，只得作罢。

“闭嘴吧，别让我分心。”救护车用不容辩驳的语气低声道， 蹙着眉扫描漂移身上的创伤面积。根据左肩截断处显著的灼伤痕迹来看，一道高密度激光束毫无仁慈地烧损了那块地方的连接轴承，与火种室的距离仅在毫厘之间。富贵险中求？我可去你的。医生迅速抬眼扫了下连向他扬起嘴角都十分勉强的剑士，掰开他紧紧捂在腹甲上的手。

“我真觉得，漂移，”大夫轻声说道，手指灵活地避开断裂的创面，将受损的线路逐一冷却，焊补，修复，同时在心底斟酌着遣词。

 

“我真觉得你不能再这么着了。总有更合适的活儿不是吗？”意识到自己的语气重得可怕，听起来跟责难没什么两样，他立马带着懊丧扶了下额头。“抱歉，别回答我——你的发声器还需要调整。只是些个人建议而已。”

如果能做到的话，救护车并不希望过多地干涉他人的想法，而更乐意去扮演履行对方意志的角色：病人要换个增压器，或者是转动轴，甚至移植火种，他都可以在环境容错率极低的情况下将手术完成得尽善尽美。

但前提是“如果他能”。显然这小子没法让他做到听之任之，仅仅止步于修复他的伤痕。医生由衷地想和漂移谈谈，谈谈他这份报酬颇丰却危险至极的“工作”；自夏季结束以来的这段日子，他看到缺胳膊少腿的剑士的次数远比那人完整的时候要多得多——他们见面，分开，又见了面，而他更偏爱头一次碰面时年轻人的模样。

 

那个让他印象深刻的长夏十分灼人，诊所门口的金属路面仿佛要被主恒星的热度尽数融化。近些天来，有不少机体因为散热系统失灵或是引擎过热被送进他的诊所，其中参加政治宗教集会、游行的不占少数。听到门外又传来某个宗教领导者聚众游说的声音，医生耸耸肩拉上百叶窗的窗帘，坐回办公桌后面，准备进行日常的病理分析工作。屋顶的冷却系统可能出了些毛病，导致天花板那块地方一直哐哐作响，但诊所内消毒水的气息隔绝了窗外的人声鼎沸，仍令他感到十分舒心。

 

有时候只是由于某些微乎其微的原因，一件事发生了。站在拓补学的角度来看，其中缘故是复杂多样的：可能归结于那个炎热的午后晴朗无风，又或许是在室外煽动群众的恰好是随便哪个研究光谱教的学究——这仅是救护车在后来回顾彼此间交集的滥觞时找到的理论支持，连他自己也觉得过于牵强。至于为什么就不能是命运……很简单，他不喜欢这个词，即便剑士对诸如此类的东西最为中意。

漂移刚在众目睽睽之下利落地完成了一份委托。午后晃眼的光线里，周围参加集会的人群四散尖叫，警卫队又开始毫无新意地拿起对讲机对相隔不到六十英尺的同事喊话；噢，他们永远不知道这个动作除了可笑，唯一有些意思的作用就是给他充足的时间像一滴水一样融入附近的环境。蠢死了，剑士在斗篷的阴影下扬起嘴角，用拇指试了试刀锋。他的刀于空中划过一道优美的弧线，甩出几道浅紫色的血痕后被毫厘不差地收入刀鞘，发出清脆的扣锁声。几乎是在刀身完全没入鞘内的瞬间，方才行动中未曾沾染到一丝血迹的洁白身影一跃而起，往不远处聚集着大量光谱教信徒的街道飞奔。

 

毫无疑问，天尊总是帮我。轻捷地穿行于身着清一色白袍的信徒中，剑士已经把警卫队远远地甩在了游行队伍的另一端。部分较为激进的教众开始向费力拨开人群的探员们投掷燃烧瓶，以此表达对其干扰正常行进秩序的不满。不一会儿功夫，原本就已经焦金流石的天幕中充斥着滚滚的浓烟，咒骂声、金属碰撞声像烟花般在漂移身后不间断地炸响。此类情况大都是这样，不往天上扔些什么东西或者揍几个人会显得很没仪式感——对剑士来说最好不过了。他仰起头望向天空评估了下黑云的厚度，纵身跳上屋顶，计划在两个街区内彻底摆脱烦人的警卫。

然后没多久，正当年轻人在鳞次栉比的建筑群中穿梭时，他踩到了某个屋顶摇摇欲坠的通风口上。

靠。

一切发生得太快。还没来得及对此作出反应，漂移的后脑就严严实实地磕到了冰凉的地面。与室外的炎热不同，是沁入内脏的凉意，差点没让他脑模块停转的尖锐疼痛。头顶的四方形天空中飞舞的尘屑自那个通风口缓缓落在他的面甲上，其中的讽刺意味异常深刻；他躺在地上懵了一会儿。

也许天尊还是会帮我的……好歹缓过来后，剑士置换着凉气痛苦地想着，尽力偏过头尝试观察周围的环境：阖上的百叶窗，医用消毒液，问诊台上蓝荧荧的数据板。跌打损伤就应该来这儿，一个诊所。真不错；现在我们还差个医生。漂移自嘲般笑笑，咬咬牙暗自使劲，颇有些重心不稳地站了起来。等他确乎看到一个影子在碎金般的斑驳光线里推开椅子带着仓促地向这边走来，却因为脚边的某个异物弯下腰去，接下来发生的事让剑士近乎要绝望地大喊了……

 

那只光镜，他交差用的光镜正被一个医疗单位捏在指间全神贯注地端详着。不仅型号和自己的完全不相配，上面的管线被整齐切割过的状态就连外行看起来也一目了然。天尊啊，那光镜上面甚至还有没干透的能量液。

 

“嘿，这是我的东西。”他不自然地微笑起来，向医生摊开手掌。“还给我。”漂移竭力想表现得礼貌自持，但略显不安的声音还是让对面的人察觉到了些许端倪。大夫的目光扫过年轻人指尖上漆面有规律的磨损痕迹，再转向剑士腰际即便有斗篷遮蔽仍然醒目抢眼的双刀；结合自己手中无论怎么看都保有一定活性的光镜，以及头顶骤然开了个洞的通风口，此时正把炽烈的光线悉数洒到手术台前的地面上，近乎可以看到细小的金色尘埃星星点点地围绕剑士漂浮——他觉得一切都显而易见了。

漂移默然地又将手往前伸了伸，隐忍克制的动作掩盖不住其中的威胁意味。要不是站在午后的强光下，他沉静不发一言的状态简直跟白色的幽灵没什么两样。警戒焦灼的磁场以电荷的形式充斥在诊所内，给大夫一种下一秒他也许会抽出那两把长刀中的某一把架到自己脖子上的错觉。他做了个意味着“冷静”的手势把光镜递给剑士，看着对方向他显露出象征赦免的阴郁笑容。一点也不适合他，救护车毫无缘由地如此想道。

 

“下次来之前记得先预约。”他冲年轻人点点头，注意到剑士因为讶异略微扬了扬眉。“还有一件事，正门在那边。”医生用自己擅长的揶揄语气补充道，朝诊所大门的方向偏偏脑袋。

直到刚才还压迫着他的电场迅速收敛了下去。看得出来那人十分喜欢他戏谑感十足的玩笑，哪怕那句话在很大程度上有玩文字游戏的嫌疑。下次？他怎么就知道有下次？

事实上，年轻人全然没深入考虑前一句话的意思，只是一扫之前的疏离轻笑出声。“噢，我会的——我当然会了。”此刻这笑容由衷纯粹，在阳光中镀上明朗的颜色。他拉下帽檐再次向医生伸出手，而含义已和几分钟前截然不同。

“大夫，你真不错。”他扬起嘴角，光镜深邃又明亮。

……

 

剑士从胸腔里发出一声极其空洞的电涌声。行啊，我考虑考虑。他在内线里敷衍道，不知道是没听进去还是有所顾虑。一旦在这个领域驻足过，想从中脱身可不像更换零件那样简单。复仇，不知道是哪边发起的清剿以第一滴血作为时间轴的起点，又借那之后他接下的形形色色的委托不绝延续下去——也许时间会冲淡一切，但谁知道呢？放松戒备与自戕没什么两样，他必须如蓄势待发的弓弦般时刻紧绷着神经。

在政治背景相当模糊，执政势力左右摇摆，参选人承诺一切的背后尽是些愚蠢把戏的塞博坦，漂移选择成为没有固定巢穴的游隼。这类生存方式本身没什么可过分指摘的；他在外只办公事，回到自己的临时寓所内通过宗教冥想排解自我——从某种程度上来说，达到了平衡。

漂移抬眼看着救护车灵巧的双手；在自己一次次到访中那份平衡出现了裂痕，而眼前的人毫无疑问是症结所在。

两人静默了一会儿。相当一段时间里，诊所内只有喷枪掠过精密电子元件的细微声响。

他们彼此都没有看着对方，修理本身也没有什么浪漫之处；说真的，换一只手臂又有多少可以增添爱意的呢？此时此刻，他躺在诊所的医疗床上盯着天花板，而大夫则致力于连接剑士手臂上熔断的管线。

 

是的，这并不浪漫。他们同时想道，但无从诉说，难以形容……

 

（三）

 

剑士跃下山崖的前夜，正值诊所附近的区域施行灯火管制。少了两旁建筑内向外发散的暖色，整条街道被寂静清冷的月光尽数笼罩。

“晚上好，老救。”在疏朗的月色中，漂移站在诊所的门前。这一次他至少是完整的，只是神情略微有些落寞。

“接不到活干了？”救护车向往常一样开了个玩笑，但年轻人没向他预想的那样露出轻松的表情，仅仅在礼节性的微笑后轻轻摇头，垂下肩膀。

医生明白了，漂移的意思是在“出外勤”前来跟自己打个招呼。他紧盯着黑暗中那双带着疲惫的浅蓝色眼睛，感到一阵钝痛。“我真想不通，漂移。你的脑模块构造和正常人不同吗？”他话里的攻击性意味很强，近似于一顿劈头盖脸的责备。

 

剑士缄默地听他说完，轻声说道：“你觉得湖水能濯清……”

 

“什么？”救护车一向不喜欢没头没脑毫无逻辑的回答。他攥紧双拳，眼中仿佛要冒出火焰。“听着，你那些顾虑完全不成问题，”大夫语速飞快，直觉催他跟无形的压迫感作斗争。虽然他讨厌直觉，但现在没时间咬文嚼字。“或许我不知道你对自己有什么看法，但最崇高的必然——”

街道那头角楼上的铜钟在此刻沉郁地响了起来。分秒不差，卡着他即将说出最为重要的下半句的时候覆盖了他的声音，而在如此情境下读懂他复杂的唇语又是那样艰难。于此同时，漂移像是获得了某种信号，默默看向远处地平线上隐没在雾气中的议会大楼。

他迅速回头，抱歉地笑了笑，示意自己没听着医生的下半句话。跃上屋檐前，他犹豫的目光在医生脸上停留了几秒，极慢地用口型说出“再见”。

云层在不久后遮住了繁星，冰凉的雨水从空中倾泻而下。

 

（四）

 

漂移在幽深的湖水中缓缓下沉。最崇高的必然……他终于能抽出时间好好品味这句话了，虽然地点不尽人意。湖水里的暗流比他想象中的还要冷彻，持续地涌入电路板，造成了小范围的短路。

最崇高的必然使我们一见倾心。他想起来了，似乎是某句诗。

剑士的脊背碰到了坚硬的湖床。虚无的湖底空无一物，这多少让他有些惊讶。可能再过百万年自己会成为这片地方唯一的文明遗迹。漂移无奈地吐出几个气泡，仰视从湖面透下的、由于湖水的作用而变成浅蓝色的光线。

 

一见倾心，他重复道。一见倾心。

 

他终究还是没办法继续靠接委托过日子，这在不久前可以算是失败的任务中得到了印证——干那行所需要的平衡已经被救护车打破了，被他的双手，玩笑，以及火种由内而外生发出的存眷。医生说得没错，漂移有顾虑。他的逻辑模块运算不出摒弃那样的身份后自己能否可以获得内心的平和。假如湖水能涤尽全盘过往……带着这样的想法又正好站在崖边的年轻人如此思虑着，于是他跳了下去。

毫无疑问这行为愚蠢透顶，但漂移无路可退。假如在那个普通平凡的长夏他没选择坐落着诊所的那条街道，一切远不至于如此复杂。假如昨天他能回应……

我还没有尝试吻他。剑士惆怅地将手放在胸前，感受着火种越来越微弱的跳动。离湖水的压强报废掉这具躯壳还有多久？

一见倾心……

在意识快要远去之际，漂移感觉两团蓝色的火焰自上而下降落在了身边。流体里声音的传递尤为迅速，于是他听到了一句有史以来听过的，最难听的脏话。

 

他忍不住开始微笑。

 

（结）

 

高耸的崖壁截断地平线，孑立在宽广湖泊的边缘。湖边连绵不绝的浅滩勾勒出晨曦微光中独特的景致。医生在湖滩上坐下，等待漂移自动解除睡眠锁定。 

把剑士那样的机体从湖底拖上来已经耗费了太多能源，更不用说在此前他还真的从崖边跳了下去，差点没强制下线。在水底，他一边咒骂冰冷彻骨的湖水一边在心底惊讶，自己比想象中更喜欢那孩子，这很好。曾经历过无可避免的失望和不为人知的苦痛，人们大多如此，但医生希望这些灰色的经历最后会变得平淡；他坚信这样是最好的，就像雾霭终归会散去。注意到年轻人缓缓上线的光镜后，救护车想道：没了那该死的钟，这一次可得好好说。

他偏过头凝视着似乎还处在机体唤醒阶段的年轻人，诚挚地说道：“欢迎上线。我这儿有个十万火急的问题，漂移。务必听好了……”

剑士含糊地点点头。医生坦然的关切令他感动，同时又不可避免地催生出某种内疚。即便光镜里还有没沥干的积水，他仍从影影绰绰的天空和救护车模糊的影像中获得了深深的宽慰。他演算出医生双眼的大概位置，努力地对焦往那里看。

 

“我想问，你们光谱教对信徒伴侣的宗教信仰有强制性规定吗？”

大夫顿了顿，温和地笑了起来。“如果仅仅需要跪在神像面前请求宽免……倒还是小事。”

 

这问题一下子把漂移从刚上线的朦胧里揪了起来。他讶异地眨了眨光镜，露出困扰又小心翼翼的微笑。

“哦，老救。我可以那样理解吗？还是说……”他咽下后半句话，犹豫地坐起身。光镜里的积水由于重力作用从眼眶中淌下，一滴滴渗进松软的浅滩。随着视野逐渐明晰，他能看到破晓的微光透过厚实的云层倾洒到湖面上，在泛着粼粼波光的湖中投下斑驳的光影。

“倒不如说我就是希望你那样想。”救护车笑着暗示下去，“如果一个医生并不让你讨厌——”

 

“我明白了，我明白。”漂移回望医生真诚的眼睛。“我明白你的意思。”

 

彼此凝望了对方半晌后，他们像有多年默契的伴侣般同时笑出声来。

 

 

一见倾心……


End file.
